04 stycznia 1994
thumb|left|88px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Życie" (16) - serial prod. japońskiej 10.45 "Sciśle jawne" - wojskowy program publicystyczny 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.25 "Marzenia i spełnienie" - reportaż 11.45 "Uszyj to sama" - magazyn krawiecki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Nasze przeboje 12.45 Dla dzieci: TIK-TAK oraz film z serii "Cadichon" 13.30 - 15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.35 Nasz Bałtyk 13.50 Kuchnia - Parowanie 14.05 Klub domowego komputera 14.20 W kręgu nauki - Ból 14.45 Łyk matematyki 15.00 Rysuj z nami 15.10 Postscriptum "Rysuj z nami" 15.15 Z wiedzą przez życie 15.30 Joystick 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: TIK-TAK oraz film z serii "Cadichon" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Studio Sport - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - transmisja z Innsbrucku 18.05 "Murphy Brown" (10) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Niedżwiadek Tao Tao" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf - magazyn parlamentarny 20.20 "Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1993 r., 105 min) 22.15 Listy o gospodarce 22.45 Co nowego - Andrzej Rosiewicz 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Gorąca linia 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 Niezwykłe biografie: "Wszystko jest poezją: Edward Stachura" - film dok. Andrzeja Brzozowskiego 0.30 Po północy - Polska, Polacy, patriotyzm 1.15 "Siódemka w Jedynce" - reportaż 2.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|88px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 "Annette" (36) - serial prod. japońskiej 9.00 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" (460) - serial prod. USA 9.40 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.05 "Family Album" (13) - język anglo-amerykański dla początkujących 10.30 The Carsat Crisis (l3) - język angielski w nauce i technice 10.45 Starting Business English (13) - język angielski w biznesie 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.15 Animals - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz (powt.) 11.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - Na Pęksowym 12.00 Biografie: "Montgomery Clift. Jego miejsce pod słońcem" - film dok. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Flip i Flap" - "Nie zatrzymasz męża w domu", "Słonie odlatują na południe" - komedie prod. USA 13.40 Przeboje Dwójki 14.00 Godzina szczerości z prof. Andrzejem Blikle 14.50 "Adam Bujak - w poszukiwaniu utraconego Boga" - film dok. Stanisława Ryszarda Kubiaka 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Annette" (36) - serial animowany prod. jap. (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Sport: Gem, set, mecz 16.15 Dom - magazyn 16.35 "Contra Bellum" - film dok. Norberta Mateusza Kuźniaka 16.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - Na Pęksowym 17.00 Zwierzęta w przysłowiach "Złośliwy jak małpa" 17.10 "Poszukiwanie prawdy" - program red. katolickiej 17.35 "Pokolenia" (460) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Biografie: "Montgomery Clift. Jego miejsce pod słońcem" - film dok. prod. USA 20.05 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Siemion Złotn1kow - "Akapit" (39 min) 20.45 "Wigilia w Wieliczce" - reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Pogotowie ekologiczne Dwójki 21.50 Polska a NATO - program publicystyczny 22.20 Perły z lamusa - "Wieczór w pociągu" - film fab. prod. francusko-belgijskiej (1968 r., 86 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Złote lata" (8 - ost.) - serial prod. USA 0.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|88px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 Smoczek czy grzechotka 8.00 Program dla dzieci: Do trzech razy sztuka i A vista 8.45 Prosto z Belwederu 8.55 Anno Domini '93 - program rozrywkowy 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś ... - blok programów edukacyjnych 9.45 Mistrzowie współczesnego kina - Jerzy Hoffman 10.15 WRO '93 - taśmy nieznane 10.45 Historia - Współczesność 11.15 Do słuchania we dwoje - program rozrywkowy 11.30 100 pytań do... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Latawiec - film fab. 13.35 Bez prądu - Chłopcy z Placu Broni 14.35 Siedem dni polskiego sportu 15.30 Pan Adam - obraz XIII, czyli Epilog 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Na Kujawach - film dok. 16.15 Zielone kujawy - cykl Stanisława Szwarc-Bronikowskiego: Wieś 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne Studio - program dla dzieci 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Wawel (cz. 1) 18.30 Co nowego 18.50 Kalejdoskop - program publ. 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf 20.15 Smak czekolady - film fab. 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial TVP 22.35 Koncert na skrzydlate fiety - współczesne pastorałki 23.00 Przegląd kulturalny 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na środę 0.10 Fleks - magazyn baletowy 0.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|88px 05.40 Detektyw Remington Steele 06.30 Hill Street - serial 07.30 Informator 07.45 Dzień dobry Lublin 08.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko 08.40 Rodzina Trappów - bajka 09.05 Księga dżungli - bajka 09.30 Detektyw Remington Steele 10.45 Maria - serial 11.30 Rodzina Chiary - serial 12.30 Sol de Batey - serial 13.00 Dziennik TNL 13.15 Informator 13.30 Video Dance (cz. II) 14.00 Czas dla prezydenta 14.20 Strefa - program dla młodzieży 14.50 Słynni piłkarze, słynne mecze - magazyn sportowy 15.45 Informator 16.00 Dziennik TNL 16.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - bajka 16.35 Rodzina Trappów - bajka 17.05 Księga dżungli - bajka 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 19.15 Maria - serial 20.00 Manuela - serial prod. wł. 21.40 Dziennik TNL 22.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 22.50 Magazyn sportowy 00.00 Informator 00.15 Manuela - serial 01.45 Muzyka na dobranoc thumb|left|88px 07.00 MTV w Trójce 08.05 Babskie gaganie - magazyn 10.00 Przerwa 15.50 Retransmisja TV Polonia 17.00 Powitanie 17.05 Przygody Bolka i Lolka 17.15 Mój kumpel zwierzak - program dla dzieci 17.35 Łebski Harry - film rys. dla dzieci, odc. 1 pt. Arystokracja z Dover 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.15 Rozmowy o polityce 18.30 Sprawcy, motywy, ofiary - program publicystyczny 19.00 Opowieści niezwykłe - zbrodnia Lorda Artura Savile'a 19.30 Reporterzy Deutsche Welle przedstawiają (3): Przez obcą ojczyznę (Syberia) 20.00 Powrót po śmierć - film kryminalny prod. polskiej 21.25 Zakończenie programu własnego 21.25 Retransmisja TV Polonia 17.00 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 Sąsiedzi 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Supermodelka (telenowela brazylijska) 19.45 Film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wydział zabójstw (serial ang.) 21.00 Poznańskie słowiki (film prod. pol.) 22.30 Informacje 23.00 Miesiąc na wsi (film fab. prod. kanad.) TELE TOP 5:40 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 6:30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 8:15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - film animowany, odc. 70 8:40 Rodzina Trappów - film animowany, odc. 15 9:05 Księga dżungli - film animowany, odc. 10 9:30 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 10:45 Maria - serial, odc. 86 11:30 Sol de Batey, telenowela, odc. 1 ok. 13:00-16:15 Program lokalny Tele Topu 13:00 Groch z Kapustą 13:10 Videoclipy 14:00 Muzyka Live 15:00 Groch z Kapustą 15:10 Kronika 15:40 Krzyżówka Szczęścia 16:15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - film animowany, odc. 71 16:40 Rodzina Trappów - film animo- wany, odc. 16 17:05 Księga dżungli - film animo- wany, odc. 11 17:30 Wiadomości lokalne 18:00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 19:15 Maria - serial, odc. 87 20:00 Manuela - serial włoski, cz. 20 21:40 Wiadomości lokalne 22:00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 22:55 Magazyn sportowy - koszykówka 0:30 Manuela - serial, odc. 19 ok. 1:00-8:00 Program lokalny Tele Topu ok. 0:00 Puls Miasta 2:30 Kronika 3:00 Krzyżówka Szczęścia 3:30 Videoclipy 5:40 Powtórka filmu z godz. 18:00 6:30 Powtórka filmu z godz. 22:00 7:20 Videoclipy 8:00 Puls Miasta TV 3 Gdańsk 8:05 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8:35 Trójmiejski Serwis Informacyjny 8:45 TV Polonia 16:00 Program dnia 16:05 Panorama 16:10 Nowalijki 16:15 Muzyczny quiz Mariusz Pocylo 17:00 Prawo prawa 17:10 Studio Trójki 17:25 Laboratorium 17:45 Handel i handelek 18:03 Panorama 18:30 Program publ. 19:00 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Panorama 20:10 Notatnik filmowy 20:55 Film fabularny 23:00 TV Polonia 3 SAT 16.05 „Program z myszą": niepoważne i poważne historie dla początkujących telewidzów 16.30 „Był sobie człowiek ... " - serial 17.00 Wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Wiadomości 17.15 Magazyn dla kobiet 18.00 „Migawki z Niemiec 18.45 „Los człowieka" - serial 18.53 „Piaskowy dziadek" - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Rozmowa dnia 19.30 „Kultura in plus" - magazyn kulturalny ARD 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 „Egon Schiele" - film 21.50 „Mistrzowie jutra": Till Fellner gra „Scherzo nr 3 na fortepian" Fryderyka Chopina 22.00 Magazyn informacyjny 22.30 „Kontrowersje": "Kryzys kościoła" - dyskusja 23.30 "Teorema" wioski film obyczajowy, 1968, reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini (94 min) 1.05 Magazyn informacyjny tv DSF 7.00 Trening z DSF 9.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 9.30 Magazyn sportowy 12.00 Magazyn sportowy 13.00 Tenis: turniej ATP w Doha 18.00 Koszykówka: NBA 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch (ćwierćfinały) 22.00 „Offensiv" - talkshow 23.00 „Ring wolny": boks 0:00 „Offensiv" (powt.) 1.00 ,,Ring wolny" (powt.) EUROSPORT 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Żeglarstwo: Whithbread Race 12.00 Najciekawsze bramki tygodnia 13.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni - zawody w Innsbrucku 15.00 Rajd Paryż - Dakar (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 Wyścigi samochodowe: NASCAR w USA 16.30 „Magazyn dziwnych sportów 17.00 Futbol amerykański: liga NFL 18.30 „Eurogoals" - najciekawsze bramki tygodnia 19:30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar 22.00 Boks: walki zawodowców 23.00 Snooker (Stephen Hendry Jimmy White) 0.30 Rajd Paryż - Dakar (najważniejsze wydarzenia) DISCOVERY 17.00 Planetarna rodzina: Najdłuższa rzeka Ontario 17.30 Szlaki wodne: Irlandzkie rzeki - serial dok. 18.00 Kraina ciemności: Szklane jaskinie - serial dok. 19.00 Tylko w Hollywood - serial dok. 19.05 Poza rok 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Rewolta lwów morskich - film dok. 21.00 Gwiazdy: Wędrówki po wszechświecie - serial 21.30 Tajemniczy świat Artura Clarka: Podróż przez Sri Lankę - serial dok. 22.00 Skrzydła nad światem: Opowieść o dwóch gigantach - serial dok. 23.00 Wielkie pływanie: Maraton wokół Nowego Jorku 0.00 Wielcy Mogołowie: Shah Jahan - groźny monarcha, 0.30 Wąski kanał - film dok. MTV 7.00 Hity na śniadanie 10.00 Ingo przedstawia 13.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 14.00 Simone zaprasza 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn nowości filmowych 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 From 1 17 30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Soul i reggae w MTV 18.30 Muzyczny non stop 20.00 „Wczoraj, dziś, jutro": New Order 20.30 „Koncert na żywo": New Order w Montreux 22.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn nowości filmowych 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 Lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 2.00 Marijne przedstawia 3.00 Noc z teledyskami SUPER CHANNEL 12.00 Światowe wiadomości 12.30 Magazyn krajów wschodnioeuropejskich 13.00 "Dzisiaj" - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Informacje giełdowe 14.00 Dzisiaj - magazyn informacyjny 14.30 Magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Informacje giełdowe 18.00 Magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Wiadomości ITN 19.30 „Rozmowy przy muzyce" - program na żywo (tel. 0-044 7141817 17) 20.00 Wiadomości 21.00 Filmy dokumentalne 22.00 Wiadomości ITN 22:30 Biznes europejski 22.45 Informacje giełdowe 23.00 „Wieczór z Jay Leno'' - show 0.00 "Rozmowy intymne" - talkshow z udziałem telewidzów 0.30 Wiadomości NBC 1.00 „Właściwy czas" - magazyn publicystyczny RTL 2 12.50 Blok filmów animowanych i programów dla dzieci: Vampy 12.55 „Śpioch i ferajna" 13.15 Vampy 13.20 „Mila Superstar" 13.45 Vampy 13.50 „Belle i Sebastian" 14.15 „Dzikie łowy Grumpa" 14.25 Vampy 14.35 "Nastolatki z Beverly Hills" 15.00 Vampy 15.05 „Dookoła świata z Willi Fogiem" 15.30 Vampy 15.35 „Piotruś Pan" 16.00 Vampy 16.10 „Śpioch i ferajna" 16.35 Vampy 16.40 "Dzikie łowy Grumpa" 16.50 "Miraculus i Supermysz" (powt. z godz. 09.40) 17.00 „Kobieta Plus" - serial 17.50 „Ruck Zuck" - teleturniej 18.20 „Proszę o uśmiech" - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.55 Wiadomości 19.00 „Powrót anioła" - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 „The Man Who Cried" (1/2) - angielski dramat obyczajowy, 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyst.: Ciaran Hinds, James Tomlinson, Ben Walden, Amanda Root i in. (78 min) 21.45 „The Gossip Columnist" (112) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. James Sheldon (93 min) 22.40 Wiadomości 22.45 „The Gossip Columnist" (212) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980 23.45 „Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - serial 0.40 Magazyn reklamowy ZDF 5.55 JOYrobic 6.00 Magazyn poranny ZDF 9.03 „Dallas" - serial 9.45 JOYrobic: sporty zimowe 10.03 Korespondencje ze świata 10.45 „Poradnik medyczny ZDF": aktywna starość 11.03 "Ci Drombuschowie" - serial 12.30 Przegląd wydarzeń 12.55 Studio sport: narciarstwo klasyczne - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku 15.30 „Liza i Paul" - serial animowany dla dzieci 15:35 „Opowieści z Narni" - serial dla dzieci 16.00 „logo" - wiadomości dla dzieci 16.09 „Lucky Luke" - serial 17:00 Wiadomości 17.15 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 „Nasz nauczyciel doktor Specht" - nowy serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 "Życiowe historie" - 3 nowele filmowe 20.15 „Czas przyrody": lasy w Afryce 21.00 „Potęga 13 000 wysp": "Indonezja" - reportaż 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 „Ludzie, instynkty, sensacje" (1/2) - film dokumentalny 22.45 „Pamięć i zapomnienie" francuska nowela filmowa 0.10 Wiadomości 0.15 „Adieu, Bonaparte" - egips.-fr. film historyczny, 1985, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyst.: Patrice Chareau, Michel Piccoli, Mohsen Mohicdine, Mohsena Tewfik i in. (110 min) NORD 3 9.00 Magazyn sportowy 9.30 „DAS! - studio wieczorne" 10.15 Magazyn z Północy 10.45 Dziennik brandenburski 11.00 Dziennik hamburski 11.30 Mag. Szlezwiku - Holsztyna 12.00 „Halo Dolna Saksonia" 12.30 „Buten & Binnen" 13.00 „Medisch Centrum West, Amsterdam" - serial 13.30 "Jak żyją Żydzi" (2/2) - film dokumentalny 14.00 „Przecznica" 14.45 „Feuerreiter": "Marusha goes Hip Hop" 15.15 „Sprechfunk Kuttner" 15.30 „Kontrasty" 16.15 „Społeczeństwo i samochody" - serial dokumentalny 16.45 „Podglądamy zwierzęta" 17.00 „Przystanie St. Pauli" - serial 17.25 „DAS! dziś" 17.30 „Podróże zapadające w pamięć": Ekwador - film dok. 18.00 „Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.30 „Piaskowy dziadek" - serial 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe 18.45 "DAS! - studio wieczorne" 19.30 Programy regionalne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 "Świat przyrody": "Na tropie wieloryba" - film przyrodniczy 21.00 "Aktualności N3" 21.45 „Ostatni wielcy żeglarze" - serial dokumentalny 22.15 Magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.00 "Nagie miasto" - film sensacyjny, USA 1947, reż. Jules Dassin (92 min) 0.35 Wiadomości 1.05 Wiadomości sprzed 20 lat: 05.01.1974 r. TNT 6.00 - 16.00 Blok filmów animowanych dla dzieci 16.00 „Fantastyczna czwórka" - serial animowany (A) 16:30 „Capt Planet" - serial anim (A) 17.00 "Jonny Quest" - serial animowany (A/S) 17.30 „Down Wit Droopy'D" - serial animowany (A/F/S) 18.00 „Dast & Mutt Wacky Race" - serial animowany (A/S) 18.30 „Flinstonowie" - serial animowany (A/F) 19.00 „Wieczór z Bagsem i Daffy" - serial animowany (A/S) 20.00 Filmowy wieczór TNT na temat: "Urodzinowe życzenia dla Jane Wyman" "Johnny Belinda" - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. Jean Negulcsco, wyst.: Jane Wyman, Lew Ayres, Charles Bickford, Jan Sterling i in . (102 min) (A/F/N) 22.00 "Wyoming Kid" - western, USA 1947, reż. Raoul Walsh. wyst.: Jane Wyman, Dennis Morgan, Janis Paige, Alan Hale i in. (88 min) (A/N/F) 23.40 „The Body Disappears" - komedia sf, USA 1941, reż. Ross Lederman (72 min) (A) 1.05 „An Angel from Texas" - film obyczajowy, USA 1940, reż. Ray Enright (72 min) (A) 2.30 „Three Guys Named Mike" - film obyczajowy, USA wersje językowe: (A) - angielska, (F) - fińska, (Fr) - francuska, (N) - norweska, (S) - szwedzka TV 5 6.00 „Minister" - serial 6.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.05 Wiadomości tv kanadyjskiej 8.35 "Jak się czujesz" (powt.) 9.05 „Stawka/Punkt" 10.00 „Wielkie wydarzenia XX wieku" (powt.) 11.00 „Vis-a-vis" (6) - serial dokumentalny 12.05 „Szansa dla piosenek" - show 12.45 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 13.05 „Minister" - serial (powt. z godz. 06.00) 13.35 Film dokumentalny 14.30 „Na kanapie: (powt.) 15.00 „Frou Frou" (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 „Vision 5" - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.25 "Jak się czujesz?" - magazyn 16.50 „Kuchnia muszkieterów" - magazyn kulinarny 17.05 „Une peche d'enfer" - program dla dzieci 17.35 „Perfecta" - magazyn mody 18.00 „Pytania dla mistrza" - teleturniej 18.30 Wiadomości 19.00 „Litery i cyfry" - teleturniej 19.30 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.00 Magazyn informacyjny 21.00 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.35 „Specjalny wysłannik" - magazyn reporterów 23.00 „Wielki karnawał" (powt. z niedzieli) 1.15 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 1.40 „Frou Frou" - magazyn satyryczny 2.40 Powtórzenia programów: "Szansa dla piosenek" 3.15 „Stawka/Punkt" 4.15 „Vis-a-vis" 5.20 Euro-Wiadomości RAI UNO 9.00 Wiadomości 9.30 Flash 9:35 „Pies taty" - serial 10:00 Wiadomości 10.05 „Darby O'Gill and the Little People" (1) - film przygodowy, USA 1959, reż. Robert Stevenson (55 min) 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 "Darby O"Gill and the Little People" (2) - film przygodowy, USA 1959 (35 min) 11.40 „Calimero" - film anim. 12.00 „Nancy, Sanny & Co." - serial 12.25 Prognoza pogody 12.30 Wiadomości 12.35 „Kobieta w historii kryminalnej" - serial 13.30 Wiadomości 13.55 „Trzy minuty o ... " 14.00 Popołudnie z Jedynką 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Nagroda Collodi 19.00 „Don Fumino" - serial 19.40 Almanach na jutro 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.40 „Biscuit Eater" - film przygodowy, USA 1972, reż Vincent McEveety, wyst.: Earl Holliman, Lew Ayres, Godfrey Cambridge, Patricia Crowley i in. (97 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.55 Symfonie Piotra Czajkow- skiego 0.10 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 0.30 „Podróż po rzece Pad" - magazyn dokumentalny 1.00 „Touch and Go" - komedia. USA 1986, reż Robert Mandel Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin/Polonia 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele Top z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3 Sat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1994 roku